


Blood of an angel

by runawaylace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaylace/pseuds/runawaylace
Summary: It’s Clarke’s 18th birthday when everything changes. Not only does her mother disappear but she finds out she’s a shadowhunter. Part angel part human responsible for protecting humans from demons and the shadow world. And with her mother gone it’s up to Bellamy Blake to teach her how to be a shadowhunter.Bellamy’s trained his whole life to be a shadowhunter and he thought he knew everything about it but when he meets a powerful young shadowhunter who clearly knows nothing of his world she changes his entire perspective.(Bellarke shadowhunters au. It’s based on the show but it’s mainly just the concept and the plot from the first few episodes. You don’t need to know anything about it to understand)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Blood of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is definitely a shadowhunters au but you don’t need to know anything about it and I’m going to change a lot of it but I like the concept for bellarke so here it is. It’ll start slow and alternate pov between Clarke and Bellamy. 
> 
> This is also my first fic but I plan on doing a series of bellarke AUs based on different tv shows

Clarke’s sitting at her favourite coffee shop with her best friend focusing on her sketching when Murphy brings up her birthday again.

“Come on Clarke you’re turning 18 tomorrow you have to celebrate” Murphy says.

Clarke sighs “Murphy we’ve been over this I never celebrate much why would that change this year? I’m just gonna have a quiet dinner with my mom and maybe Kane but that’s it, you’re more then welcome join but I’m not making a big deal of it. It’s just a birthday.”

Murphy gives her a look like he was expecting that. Which he probably was it’s not the first time having this conversation after all. “I know Clarke but come on you start art school next week and you and I both know that as soon as classes start you’ll refuse to be social so you deserve a night of fun before you start. Besides you’re turning 18 it’s a big deal and you should celebrate that!”

Clarke finally looks up from her sketch. “If I say yes will you stop bothering me about it?”

“Yes I’ll take care of everything! There’s a club downtown I’ll know you’ll like. We can go tomorrow night and celebrate properly, I’ll even pay” He says giving her his signature smirk which can only mean trouble.

“Why do I have a feeling I’m gonna regret this?” She sighs.

“Oh have a little faith in me when have I ever steered you wrong?”

Clarke let’s out a laugh at that. “You’re kidding right? You’re constantly getting me in trouble I doubt tomorrow will be any better but whatever you’re right we’ll be to busy to do much soon so yeah let’s have some fun together before I get to caught up with school and you with your band.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ll have to actually get a gig to be busy, speaking of are you still able to paint the van for us?” He asked, “I mean you know you’re the best artist we know”

“Flattery will get you nowhere Murphy but yes I have, what do you think I’m working on right now?” Clarke turns her sketchbook showing him the logo she’s been working on.

Murphy studies the sketch for a moment taking in the logo it’s exactly what he asked for but there are also some strange symbols surrounding it, they’re not bad but definitely unusual and it’s not like Clarke to add things like that so he asks about them

“It’s perfect Clarke. But what are these symbols? They’re cool but I’ve never seen them before.”

It takes a moment for her to understand. What the hell is Murphy talking about she only drew the logo they talked about so she takes another look at her sketch leaving her more confused than before. 

“I...I didn’t mean to draw those there. Sorry you can just ignore them.” She quickly explains trying to figure out why she drew those she doesn’t recognize them but they also feel ...familiar?

Murphy luckily seems completely oblivious to her confusion, still looking down at the sketch. “No leave them I like it they add something unique to it. You think you could get started on it soon? I made sure to pick up enough spray paint for you.”

Clarke considers that for a second she’s still confused about the symbols but it’s Murphy’s van if he likes them that’s all that matters. She should have enough time today to start and anything she doesn’t finish she can do tomorrow before dinner and the club. 

“Yeah we could get started now if you want but I don’t think I can do it all tonight. How about I do the logo now and the symbols tomorrow?” She tells him. 

“Sounds perfect. You done here? We should head out now.” At that he starts packing up his stuff not really waiting for a response. Clarke starts packing up too and they head out to his van to get started. 

~~~~~~

She stood in her room in front of her mirror checking over her outfit again. She was wearing a simple black crop top with dark high waisted jeans and her favourite leather jacket. Her eyes drifted to her new necklace easily her favourite part of the outfit. 

Clarke never celebrated her birthday with anything big but her and her mom would have dinner together every year and of course this year was no different. Most years her mom would also invited Kane, Marcus Kane had been a part of Clarke’s life for as long as she can remember. He’s not technically her father but he’s the closest thing Clarke’s got and he’s always treated her like a daughter. So of course he’d be invited to celebrate with them and he always brought Clarke a present no matter how many times she says she doesn’t need one. This year he got her a sketch book, a beautiful leather bound one with a spot to hold her pencil. It was a wonderful present and perfect, however it was her mother’s present that took her breath away. When she first saw the jewelry box she wasn’t sure about it she’s never been one to wear much jewelry especially but as soon as she opened it she knew she wouldn’t be taking it off anytime soon. It was simple really, an elegant silver chain and a beautiful purple pendant that reminded her of sea glass. She knew it couldn’t be of course it was too clear, too jagged, but when she touched it, it was just as smooth. Her phone goes off with a text from Murphy snapping her out of her thoughts of her dinner and her necklace and she grabs her phone and bag and heads out to meet him. She’s just about to leave when her mom stops her. 

“Clarke honey before you go I want to talk to you a bit before you go, why don’t you sit down I’ll meet you in a second.”

Clarke sighs but does as she asks it’s not like she wasn’t expecting it. Her mom comes back with a small box in her hands and sits down across from her. 

“Clarke I have one more gift for you but it’s not a typical present I wanted to tell you about it a bit before you open it.” Confused, Clarke’s about to respond when her mom stops her. “Please just listen sweetie I know it’s confusing but this gift is an heirloom, it was given to me when I was your age and now I’m passing it on to you. You won’t understand it at first but I’m time I promise you will. Until then it’s important you keep it with you at all times can you do that?” 

Clarke’s even more confused than before but looking at her mom she knows this is serious so she just nods. At that Abby hands her the gift in her hands and tells her to open it. At first glance it looks like a pen and for a second Clarke thinks that it is, but when she picks it up she knows it can’t be. It’s too heavy and the tip seems to be made of crystal. The rest seems to be made of gold with intricate designs carved into it. It’s beautiful but Clarke still has no idea what it is. 

“What is it?” Clarke asks.

“It’s called a stele.” She answers. “Like I said it will make more sense with time but it was meant to be yours when you turn 18. For now though just make sure to keep it on you. I’ll explain more tomorrow now go have fun!” 

Clarke puts the stele in an inside pocket of her jacket and goes to hug her mom. “Thanks mom it’s beautiful.” She let’s go and heads to the door, before leaving she turns back to her mom to say bye and heads out to meet Murphy. 

The clubs only about 10 minutes away so she decides to walk, texting Murphy on the way to apologize for being late. Soon she’s near the club and spots him near his van with spray paint in his hand clearly trying to finish up the symbols she started earlier that day. 

“Seriously Murphy you couldn’t wait ten minutes for me to get here and finish up?” She asks though clearly not surprised. 

“Oh come on you now better than anyone how impatient I am” he reminds her. 

“Yeah whatever I’m here now let me finish it” she reaches to grab the spray paint to get started. While she’s working Murphy goes into the van to grab something coming out holding a purple plastic tiara, which he proceeds to put on her head. “Oh come on you’ve got to be kidding me.” Reaching to the tiara she asks, “what the hell is this?”

“It’s your birthday crown and you’re wearing it the rest of the night. We’ll head in as soon as your done. 

She just shakes her head then starts on the last symbol. Just as she’s finishing up someone runs into her. She turns around just in time to grab his arm and proceeds to yell at him. He just shrugs off her arm and continues walking. Which just pisses her off even more, she turns to Murphy telling him to give her a second and proceeds to follow him, grabbing his arm again.

“What the hell?” He asks quietly, finally turning to her. 

“You totally screwed up my painting jackass!” She yells again now that she finally has his attention. 

“It’s a busy street princess it’s your fault, you shouldn’t be...” he yells back only to pause when he gets a good look at her. “Wait you can see me?” He asks quietly more to himself than her. 

“Of course I can see you like I said you ran..” Just then Murphy calls her name interrupting her and they both turn to look at him. “Just a second.” She calls back before turning back to the guy in front of her. For the first time she gets a good look at him, he looks about her age, maybe older. He’s a few inches taller than her with dark curly hair, golden skin and dark brown eyes. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and jeans but what stands out to her the most are his tattoos. His arms are covered in black tattoos, each one a unique symbol she knows are familiar to her but can’t quite place. She looks up at his face and notices that he’s still looking at Murphy, no, he’s looking at the van more specifically the symbols one of which matches a tattoo on his bicep. 

“Holy shit you can see me.” He says looking at her again in disbelief. His expression then turns to a smirk before turning and walking away leaving Clarke by herself. 

Clarke’s more confused than ever those symbols were one thing but now seeing them on some stranger, and that weird heirloom her mom gave her. Her hand subconsciously moves over the stele in her pocket thinking about it. There’s a strange sense of familiarity to all of it that she doesn’t understand. She shakes her head as if to clear her thoughts as she heads back towards Murphy. Whatever it is it can wait tonight she’s supposed to have fun so that’s what she plans to do. Murphy’s waiting not to patiently by the van for her looking as confused as she feels. 

“Sorry Murphy.” She says “I was just talking to someone, you ready to head in?” 

Murphy still looks confused but serious as he says “Clarke there was no one there.” 

Clarke just sighs nothing seems to make sense right now and for once she doesn’t care to find out she just grabs Murphy’s arm and starts walking toward the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Clarke and Murphy are best friends and that’ll be important to the story. Also I’m not sure if I spelled stele right or if it means something else but it’s important and I’ll explain more about it in soon.
> 
> Next chapter is Bellamy’s pov


End file.
